marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marapets Survival Guide
= Basic Marapets Help: Beginner's Marapets Playing Guide = Intro Ok, so you are new in Marapets and don't know what to do at all! If you are not familiar with pet sites, then this is the place for you! The basics of ALL pets sites Q: What do ALL pet sites have in common? A: There are many things that are common in pet sites, these are a few: * You can own a virtual pet or several virtual pets. * You always earn a type of currency to buy items with. * You can dress-up or costume your pets. * You must feed and tend to your pet(s). * You can go questing, looking for an item you're been asked for, to get prizes such as items or currency. * You can battle your pet! * You can chat with friends in the forums, a "shoutbox" or "talk" feature. * You can send items to other users in the game site. * You can assemble treasure maps to find treasure or just access a very rewarding feature! * You can play Flash Games to get points or currency to buy items. * You can collect avatars to show them off in the site's forums. * You have an inventory where you carry things with you. You get to hold items such as: **Clothing or costumes for your pets. **Food, candy, fast food and other edibles for your pets. **Weapons and armory you can use to equip your pet for battle. **Toys and other items for your pet to play with. **Books, music instruments, CDs or DVDs you can show to your pet. * You have a safety box, attic or similar to store your items in safely. * You have your own shop to list the items you choose to sell, some sites have trades for trading items and auctions as well. * Some pet sites may have a personal character, also known as a doll to identify you. Your Doll Your doll (some people call it character) is what's going to represent you in your profile and the forums. When you start, you're suggested to create a doll and create a pet. If you just created an account, you're most likely going to be automatically taken to create your doll. You should go ahead and create your doll with the best possible characteristics you'd like. You can later go to dress-up games here to recreate your doll or to see the options available for your character doll. From there you can find the doll maker, your wardrobe, the Lush Fountain (guide here), and the Clothing Rack (clothing rack info). Your Wardrobe Your wardrobe is the place where you will keep ALL yours clothes. Including character costumes, shoes, wigs, pants, etc. and it can hold both kinds of clothes, male and female clothes. Dressing Up Your Doll The piece of clothing you just received from the clothing rack can be worn if you go to your inventory. Click on it and choose to use it. When you do, it goes to your wardrobe. Your wardrobe can be easily accessed on your profile. Or you can go to it directly from this link. The clothing you just used goes straight into your wardrobe. Your wardrobe is divided by categories, so make sure you choose the right one. Click on it then make sure you choose to save the changes. At the bottom of your wardrobe you can see buttons to remove shoes and glasses. Don't forget about these you will need these later when you want to take your shoes or glasses off! * For male shoes you go to the male shoes shop and for female shoes, you go to the female shoe shop * For female clothes go to the female clothes shop and for male clothes go to the male clothes shop. * For wigs go to the wigs shop wigs are unisex! Important Things About Your Doll And Wardrobe * Your doll can only wear clothes according to its gender. Only wigs are unisex, so don't be fooled to attempt to buy a piece of clothing from the opposite gender thinking you can wear it. Well, you CAN if you re-create your doll which is not difficult. * You will be fully dressed with rags when you start. You have no excuse to start a whinny post in the forums saying you've got "no clothes". Many people do that to beg for clothes and shoes. It is not nice to create forum posts for attention purposes. * People donate clothes to the Pot Of Gold very often, if you're desperate for clothes and shoes, try to frequent it often. You're allowed to grab ONE item per every 60 seconds. Not bad at all, believe me, if you don't see items right away, come back later you definitely will. Members of the adult forum donate tons of items just for the heck of it (I am one of them). * You get ONE FREE piece of clothing for your doll in the Clothing Rack per day, like I said before, there's no excuse for begging. * When you use a piece of clothing, it goes into your wardrobe forever. You can not take it out or sell it in your shop, so make absolutely sure before you do this. Some people put clothes into their wardrobe for collection purposes. At this time there is yet no benefit from having a full wardrobe. Be aware that there are OVER 970 pieces of clothing in the Marapets site. That's no typo, pretty soon there will be over 1000. Create a Pet * Creating a pet in Marapets is very simple, if you're not automatically taken to create a pet, go to this link. * Limited Edition are pets you can not create here. You will have to find ways to create them later. * You must name your pet with a name that hasn't been already taken in the site. Q: How many pets can I have in Marapets? A: You can have up to 12 pets. A maximum of 20 pets if you use 8 extra pet giftboxes from Account Upgrades. As a beginner however, you might be better off with two or three, since pets can be a bit expensive when you're starting out. Q: My pet is 100% hungry how do I feed it? A: There are many places where you can find food for your pets! For flat-out broke peoples! *Free Food **If you're completely new and broke, go to the Gingerbread House (visit here); but if you have more than 7,500MP you will not be able to feed your pets here! **Dig for worms! The Worm Digging Game (visit here) has juicy worms for your pet to eat! They're high in protein and highly nutritious! :D **Baspinar Tombola (visit here) Will give you soft drinks for your pet! **Let your pet swim in dirty Sewers! It can find waste it can actually eat! (visit here). Ewww! **The Nutty Tree in Candyland (visit here), will occasionally give you nuts, you can indeed feed these to your pets or you can feed the crazy knutts in the Knutt House with it. **'Test Your Strength' with the Gigantic Fairy (visit here), will sometimes give you a potato as reward! **If you can guess which cup holds the cap you might get a potato as reward from the Trash Fairy! **People donate food to the Pot Of Gold very often, click to visit the POG several times a day! **The hardest one yet, Guess The Weight (visit here), while people rarely win here; but IF you do, you could get a rare potato as reward. -Some of these potatoes can be very valuable! Selling them may generate LOTS of marapoints, and may be more productive than feeding it to your pet. You can always buy your pet a nice gourmet meat dinner or a nice hotel stay with the earnings after all! :D There are also many places where food is so cheap you wont struggle to keep your pets well-fed at all! *Cheap Food **A Piece of Broccoli in the Vegetables Shop (visit here) will cost you only 5 marapoints! **A Rowan in the Fruits Shop (visit here) will cost you only 3 marapoints! **Or perhaps you have a carnivorous pet? You can find Tomato Pork Rib in the Gourmet Meat (visit here) for only 36 marapoints! **If you have a load of pets to feed and very little marapoints, the Charity Shop will perhaps be your best friend! Not only do they sell everything at a half discount but you can also find food half priced every 5 minutes. What are you waiting for? Visit here!!! :D For the "Snobby Newbies" of Marada, treat your pets at the lap of Luxury! *Not so "cheap" alternatives **Your first stop if you'd like your pets to be pampered by luxury, is the City Of Marada Hotel! It costs 500 marapoints per day, but your pet will be well fed, rested and happy! If you're willing to spend 50 marapoints per each extra day, you can book him for up to 28 days! **Dukka Caves Restaurant is a great place to come and spend those extra dukkas you got from the Dukka Slots! Some of this food is also gourmet! Visit here! **Vortex Park Diner is another expensive place to feed your pet in. I dunno what "snobbish" is there about this place; but believe it or not everything in the menu is gourmet without any exceptions! **Perhaps your pet is in the mood to start his day with a warm cup of coffee, before heading to the Olympics. A cup of warm Green Tea is only 267 marapoints; and there are all kinds of Cappuccino and warm drinks Visit here! IMPROVING YOUR PET: Your Pets Appearance, Abilities and Education FREE ACTIVITIES Enpiah Portal If you have been to a web site like Neopets you probably are familiar with the "Secret Laboratory". It changes the appearance of your pet and sometimes you might even get status to make your pet stronger in battle. Marapets has a FREE portal which does just that. Visit once per day! Undying Clock The old grandfather clock might reward your pet with stats. You must visit every 12 hours. It might take a few tries to get something out of this; but hey, it's free! NON-FREE Simerian Statue For a fee of 100MP you can go to this statue which might just give you a school stats for your pet. Be warned, it is extremely rare to get anything out of this, and you'll be better off spending that in school supplies which give you a sure stats instead. City Of Marada School I was going to explain this later in the guide but since I mentioned it above; I probably should. The City of Marada School is where your pet will get an education. Getting an education can help your pet get the job of its dreams (or yours)!!! Since it can be complicated to explain, please check the links provided when you get a chance. In a nutshell, you can check the Millionaire guide, where I gave a more detailed description about the best way to use School for ways of profit. Minipet Island Gym To train your pet for battle you must visit the Minipet Island Gym in Minipet Island. You do not need, per say, to pay marapoints to complete the gym lesson; but you do need crystals to pay. The Elger Quest is the best way to get crystals. If you want you can also buy the crystal(s) you need from Shop Search visit here. The value of crystals fluctuate too often, expect to pay at least 2,000MP for each crystal in user shops! Ice Caves If you are in need of a highly reliable way to earn magic, assemble the most popular treasure map in Marapets, the Christmas Treasure Map! It will give you LIFETIME access to the Ice Caves, which can be visited every 16 hours (every 8 hours if you have a giftbox). Magic is the best thing for healing in battle, you will be able to heal as much health as your magic level. You can buy most of the pieces off the treasure maps shop with RP from Leprechaun Quest, however there are three pieces you will not find there: Christmas Treasure Map 1, Christmas Treasure Map 6 and Christmas Treasure Map 12. All of those pieces are retired, but there are still ways to get them. Pieces 1 and 12 were Advent Calendar prizes and can be found in shop search, piece #6 was originally available ONLY through an Account Upgrade some years ago. To get them, first search for each of them in shop search. You are likely to find piece #6 in trades. Last one I saw sold for 900,000 marapoints. * Expect to pay at least 2 million marapoints to put the Christmas Treasure Map together! I myself, put this map together in 2007, the grand total for #6 alone was 5 million, I ended up spending about 6 million for all of them. ---- IMPORTANT: Technically, those three Christmas Treasure Map pieces are not forever "retired". The 22 month old Loyalty Prize from King Baspinar (full list here) includes a random piece of Christmas treasure map. In some cases, an extreme lucky person has received one of those retired pieces. This is so rare, however, so don't count on it! ---- The Sewer Pipes Currently you can put the Sewers Treasure Map together to visit the Sewer Pipes. The Sewer Pipes are a highly reliable way to earn status for your pet. I get status at least 5 times a week! The Sewers Treasure Map is part of an Account Upgrade from November 2009, due to retire around April 2010. Click here to visit the Account Upgrades. The Whirlpool The Whirlpool in Jenoa will improve your pet in many ways. You can get status, color change, costume change, species change and IF you're EXTREMELY lucky, you might even get a Limited Edition pet from this! To gain access you need to put yet another treasure map together. One of the toughest maps to assemble, and the second most popular map in Marapets! Luckily! ALL pieces of this Map can be purchased from the treasure maps shop. Leprechaun quests should help you with that. Your Things * Your inventory * Your photo album * Your egg nest * Your stamps * Your maramails * Your alerts * Your avatars * Your friends * Your bank account * Your marahome * Your attic * Your battle deck * Your pets Your Inventory Inventory is where your items go to when you win them from games, when you buy them from shops, when you finish a quest or mission, or even when another player sends it to you. Alerts http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/maradanchronicles/images/d/d6/Alert.png Alerts are messages you get when you receive items from other members, when you get a warning, when your pet wins the Olympics, and when you buy Account Upgrades. Maramails http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100612093323/maradanchronicles/images/1/12/Maramails.png Maramails are private messages you send to or receive from other members. To send a maramail to someone, you must go to their profile and click on the maramail icon. Marahome "Virtual Pets live in homes. As you need to take care of virtual pets, you must have at least one home at all times to put your virtual pet to sleep in. However, you can have a maximum of 6 houses in total. There are different types of houses to choose from, each a different price, size and take a different amount of time to be completed. You can browse through one of houses below or create a new house. You can customise each room of your home to how you want it - fill it with furniture and appliances, paint the walls, change the flooring and so much more. From time to time, your houses randomly have problems and you will need to fix them with the correct tool. Homes also get dirty and to keep your pets healthy, you will need to clean them." *Problems with your marahome? Check this out! Attic "Your virtual pets live in homes and each of these homes have an attic. Your character cannot carry around too many items when exploring Marada, so instead most items should be stored in the Attic of your homes. All items here are safe from random events. To remove an item, click on the item's name. You can also remove more than one of the item and you can also move items to your shop or gallery. You can store an unlimited amount of items here and there is also a great search feature to help you find what you are looking for in a hurry." *Problems when trying to go to your attic? Check this out! Forums What is a forum? - It's an internet board to post messages into, often involving one main subject. Then there are sub-forums, to discuss other specific matters of that subject. Marapets has a really well built and popular set of forums. http://www.marapets.com/forums.php The Marapets Forums are one of the best ways to communicate with other players. You need to be at least 13 years old to use the Marapets forums. You also have to remember that what you post in the forums can be read publicly by anyone who has forum access; so you must practice good netiquete (be polite). Privacy: If you need to message a user instantly and privately, why not try maramails? It is the most reliable way to contact someone instantly. Maramails shall never be used for insults or harassment, there is a block feature to keep people from sending you maramail; and they can do the same to you. (Refer to sections: Reporting and Being A Nuisance for help with that.) Newbie Help Forum This is where you belong! Any questions you might have about the game can be posted here. A person is more or less a "newbie" where they have less than one year of experience. Other people can post if they just don't know where it's best to ask their question. Usually, members here are always looking to help. You can also post to introduce yourself as a new user. However, anyone spamming, harassing, or basically not posting anything that has anything to do with being new can be reported. URL: http://www.marapets.com/subforum.php?id=31 Spam Chat Forum This is the most popular Marapets forum, but don't take it lightly! People in Spam have their "own thing" going on and if you're not ready you could be made fun of. As a newbie, I suggest avoid SPAM, until you get a feel for how things are done there. URL: http://www.marapets.com/subforum.php?id=20 Random Chat Forum And second most popular forum, is where people talk about random things. Some people like to SPAM in "RC", please don't. Make sure your posts are at least interesting in some way to post here. All things random are welcomed, not SPAM. URL: http://www.marapets.com/subforum.php?id=46 Errors and Bugs Forum If you encounter an error or a bug, this is where you want to post. If you're not sure there is an actual bug post here first before you decide to fill-out a report (aka. support ticket). URL: http://www.marapets.com/subforum.php?id=33 Reporting You see someone cheating, spamming excessively, insulting, harassing, or someone who's breaking the rules; make sure to fill out a support ticket with a report about it. You can also use the info contact form to report problems in the site, errors and bugs, etc. Be sure to post in errors and bugs first (link above), or check there to see if someone else hasn't come up with a quick solution to your problem. Staff will often post about server errors, glitches, scams and such in the Errors and Bugs forum; with information about what to do, or what to avoid. Being A Nuisance Not everyone comes to a pet site with interest to play at all. Some people just can't wait to cheat in whatever possible way they can, then we have others who are always hoping for a BIG discount, a BIG gift (or gifts), and others just want to cause just plain trouble. Sometimes sick people can also join, which in average don't last more than an hour without being banned right away. The Marapets Administration Team is always lurking to find cheaters and sickos. Begging and Spamming * Remember that being new does not exempt you from the rules and from being kind to your fellow Maradans. Sending Maramails to other members simply to ask for items, is begging which in most cases is NOT tolerated and will put your account on a watch, if you do it too often you might even get banned from playing Marapets. * If you're a minor and decide to throw a few adult jokes around, or if you're a sick adult; you just WONT last. * Creating a whole bunch of annoying posts harassing, begging, or just to be "funny" is not the best start for any account. * Spam belongs in the Spam Forum, although you no-longer get 60mp for posting in forums at all, that doesn't give you the right to post spam in Random Chat. Be sensible, if your post is whinny or just isn't worth reading, post it in SPAM. Trolling * Same rules as above, but this time you're just maramailing people to insult them, to complaint about something, or settle a forum dispute. If you're mad at someone who posted in the forums, maramailing that person is taking it a step further. As far as I know you should use your blog for complaints like such but you CAN NOT write usernames. Remember that there is a blocking feature, so if you're being harassed make sure to block the person. The person can do the same for you, so think before you send that mail. * Perhaps your way of trolling is to go to the forums and complain about every single thing that comes to mind about the site, real life, celebrities, politics, etc. You may not get banned for complaining but attacking someone directly can definitely get you punished. You can lose pets and marapoints for harassment, so keep comments to yourself whenever you can. * Most likely the word Neopets, Subeta, Kuepets, etc. are blocked and replaced by funny phrases. Thanks to the site's filters. If you figure a way around to type it in the forums, most likely you wont be punished, but there are exceptions. Such as, creating posts for the sole purpose of advertising another pet site, creating posts to put Marapets down, comparing both sites, etc. You might be given a second chance but your account will be on watch and if you are caught again say goodbye. Generally posts like this are removed promptly, and you're given a kind warning, but if your intention is to cause harm, you wont last. Cheating You wont last long if you decide to look for ways to cheat, like I mentioned in the front page; Marapets is fairly easy (at least 40% of the content is easy) for the need of cheating. Missions are not designed to be easy, don't expect for people to feel sorry for you for doing Blitzen fifty times and failing. I've been in Marapets 3 years and never passed Blitzen, try another mission like Ublish for example. You can earn a decent amount of marapoints (at least 15,000 a day) just by doing Dailies So, tell it to the judge, coz your account will be banned. Religion, Politics, Romance Religious, politics and romantic views are BANNED from forums and maramails in Marapets. Be sensible when you want to talk about these subjects in maramail with a friend. Ultimately, you can talk about politics and religion in your blog up to certain extent. Romance is banned from the site completely, DO NOT create blogs about stuff you and your boyfriend/girlfriend do. Personal Information Your siggie, your profile, your blog, etc will be eliminated if you include personal information. As far as I know the most personal you can actually get in Marapets is your general real life preferences (non-sexual), name and age is ok too, but going beyond that is perhaps not safe for you. That's also private information that most people don't WANT to see in a pet site. Lying About Your Age You're most likely going to be found out. The admins in Marapets have YEARS of experience and can tell the age range from a person by what they type in the site. They can also see your IP and where you're from. You will be underaged, if you sneak into the forums when you're not 13 years or older. If you should buy adult forum access, and you're not 18; you will most likely be banned. What are Glowing Eggs? Everyone has heard about them at least once. What do they do? Well, in Marapets you're allowed to change the colors or your doll's clothing, forum font, shop background, etc. with the colors you unlock from glowing eggs. To enhance your Marapets experience you need to collect as many glowing eggs as you can. To begin collecting them, you must go to the Glowing Eggs Shop. Once you buy a few, you must click on the egg on your inventory and use it. The egg will then be added to your nest. You can see your nest from your profile (see illustration), or you can get to it from Gigantic Paradise. You can also click here to go straight to your nest. Once you have added the eggs to your nest, they'd need hatching. To do so, click on the egg you want to hatch, within your nest. The hatching process can sometimes happen immediately. But sometimes refreshing on the egg page is needed. Refreshing can take a while and you may need to refresh at least 50 times for some eggs! When Things Go Wrong Sick Pet You're excited exploring all the worlds in Marada and all of a sudden, your pet gets sick!! Or maybe, you take your pet for a ride in a certain roller-coaster, or a swim in certain fountain and he's gotten a cold! Q: What are the illnesses my pets can get and how can I cure them? |- | |} Q: What places should I know about to avoid my pet getting sick? A: Your pet will get sick for many reasons, but 2 of them can NOT be avoided! # A random event makes your pet sick. Can't be avoided. # Someone decides to curse your pet with a Voodoo Doll! D: Places you pet can get sick from (avoiding these activities will prevent your pet getting sick)!: # Eleka Fountain (here) - It promises magic but you're better off avoiding this unless you're willing to take the expense of curing your pet every time. It costs a whooping 50RP to get in! RPs are expensive, avoid this at all cost!!! # Murfin Madness (here) - Promises charisma but again, this roller-coaster is best avoided. Apart from a sick pet you can get sick-pet t-shirts and mugs, you can sell these in your shop, but rarely will they ever sell for more than the 500MP fee (ouch!) you need to pay to be able to ride. Prison Q: One of my pets did something "wrong" and now he's in jail! How do I get him out? A: Prison is not as bad as you think in Marapets. In fact the Maradan Prison seems to have no effect in your pet at all! You could leave the pet in prison, like most experienced players have done. Nothing will happen to it. Your pet will not be "locked in" inaccessible like some people think; and the only thing that will ever remind you your pet's in jail, is IF you go to the prison and see it. If you think leaving it there is "morally" wrong then read on!... Getting your pet outta jail Getting your pet out of jail can be confusing for some people. Be aware you have 2 options! One, of course is more costly than the other; so choose carefully. *First Option: If you must get your pet out of jail, you need to pay 2,500MP! ''IMPORTANT: Keep in mind however, that your pet will CHANGE clothes to prison clothing, to alert Maradans of it's criminal past.'' *Second Option: If you must keep your pet UNCHANGED with the costume it has, and NOT get the prison costume, you MUST pay a 15,000MP get-outta-jail fee. If this amount is too much for you, you don't need to rush. Keep saving up, your pet will be fine meanwhile. TIPS: If you use the portal on your pet often, you should use option number 1. It doesn't make much sense to get your pet out the way he went in, only to have the portal change his costume to something you may not even like to begin with. So like I said above, think carefully about how you do this! Q: What should I know about to avoid my pet going to jail? Well, be aware that the following activities have their respective uses, so you should not avoid them entirely. However if you consider your pet too cute to go to the slammer; avoid these completely: * Grave Robbing can be visited here there's a guide for the sleeping times of the grave-keeper right here! * Concoctions can have various uses, but they are NOT very effective! It can take various uses for concoctions to do what they're supposed to. When you feed a concoction to your pet you may gain its benefits (or not)! What you will definitely earn, is a trip to jail if he's caught drinking one! * Electric Bill, is a random event that can't be avoided. So basically, you have to pay it in order to avoid your pet going to jail. This is what the event looks like. If left unpaid and you keep browsing the site, you will receive a reminder; by that time you should make sure to pay it. Marahome Needs Marahomes are where your pets live. They rest there, they have fun and minipets can use the toilet! Marahomes will eventually also have gardens, where you will be able to breed herbal minipets. When your marahome breaks, you will not be able to access your attic! So make sure when you need to fix something; to tend to it as soon as possible. This list will help you with the tools you will need to fix your marahome: |- | |} Miscellaneous Stuff * You might want to take a look at the Duplicated Items list, very useful for beginners. * Check out some Marapets Wallpapers. * For a list of winners of the Ice Fairy and Greedy Fairy look in here! * For the list of Marapets look here. * You can find Trading Cards here. Notes This guide is a work in progress. A help guide that basically covers everything a newbie needs to know, takes time to build, and this guide is nowhere close to completion! Please be patient: *Still need to write about forum colors (eggs), flash games, marahomes furniture, attic.